La verdad, es que te amo
by Persefone.z
Summary: Es un relato cronológico y narrado por Mitsui, donde se muestra un poco la historia del anime uniéndola a su historia de amor con una chica.Espero que les guste :3
1. Chapter 1

Ola a todos(a), Mitsui es uno de mis personajes favoritos de slam dunk (baba), leyendo algunos fanfic me di cuenta que la mayoria son Yaois, son muy poquitos los no yaoi, asi que decidí hacer uno yo.

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

Era de noche, Tetsuo estaba junto a mí limpiando su moto y el fuego de mi cigarrillo era amenazado por el fuerte viento .Hace muy poco había salido del hospital después de esa fuerte riña que tuve con Miyagui. Hasta ese momento todo estaba absolutamente normal. De pronto…

¡¡¡Te voy a matar maldito bastardo!!!- Gritó una mujer

Miré hacia todos lados pensando que ese grito era para mí o Tetsuo, pero al parecer no iba dirigido a ninguno de los dos, sin embargo ese grito fue el que cambio mi vida…

Mis piernas comenzaron a correr automáticamente hasta llegar a una esquina. Allí se encontraba una chica, bastante rara con una tez blanca y un pelo castaño un poco rebelde.

¡¿Qué te pasa?! – le pregunte en un tono altanero

¡¿Qué te importa?!- Respondió a la defensiva

Al principio me costo entender su reacción, no obstante la entendí, ya que no muchos confiarían en un chico sin dientes y cabello largo.

No sabía que hacer, algo me decía que tenía que ayudarla, pero ella no decía nada. Hasta que por fin soltó algunas palabras.

M…me robaron – dijo con un tono mas manso- ese estupido que iba corriendo me robo mi billetera… por favor...

No le di tiempo para que terminara y corriendo tome la moto de Tetsuo a encarar a ese bastardo. No demoré mucho en encontrarlo, me bajé y le dije que me devolviera la billetera. Pasó solo un segundo y él, desesperado sacó su cuchillo. Por fortuna alcancé a esquivarlo, hiriéndome solo el mentón. Cansado ya de dialogar le di un golpe en el estómago y una patada en la nuca. Me subí nuevamente a la moto hasta llegar donde estaba la chica.

¡Toma! – le dije lanzándole la billetera – Deberías cuidarla más

Gr..gracias – respondió un tanto nerviosa, se notaba que nunca había visto sangrar a alguien.

¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunté

Aiko Hayashi. Oye... estas…b..i

Mi nombre es Hisashi Mitsui, no lo olvides- dije interrumpiéndola con una sonrisa

Caminé hasta encontrarme con Tetsuo, quien de su bolsillo saco un pequeño paquete cuadrado plateado y me lo tiró.

- Toma, se que algún día lo necesitaras

- ¿Qué diablos es esto?- pregunté mientras lo tocaba, descubriendo que había algo parecido a un circulo

¿ Acaso no los conoces, Mitsui?- Me preguntó con una cara de extrañado- aunque seas un busca pleitos sigues siendo un niño

No era que yo no supiera de los términos sexuales y esas cosas… sólo que yo nunca había tenido uno de esos en mis manos hasta esa ocasión

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, les agradecería mucho, pero mucho al infinito que dejaran algun comentario, gracias por leerlo (L)


	2. Chapter 2

Subí el capitulo dos muy mega rápido, para que vayan hilando la historia, ya que en el primer capitulo no se dice mucho, ojalá les guste, agradesco si me dejan algun comentario (: , esta mas decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto Aiko

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

Había pasado ya un buen tiempo desde que me volví a unir al club de basketball. Iba saliendo del partido con Shoyo, del cual yo había terminado muy cansado y de repente veo a Youhei Mito y a los demás. Al principio pensé que estaban esperando a Hanamichi, hasta que de la nada vi a una chica junto a ellos, quien me parecía conocida. No podía recordarla muy bien, pensando y pensando descubrí que era esa chica que ayude aquella vez…¡¡¡ERA AIKO!!! Tuve que parar en seguida, debía hacer algo para que no me vieran. De pronto un nervio comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, al parecer necesitaba ir al baño. No sé por qué me pasan esas cosas a mí cuando estoy nervioso.

Analicé bien la situación, para que ella y los demás no me vieran, solo tenía que correr rápido y huir, pero mi plan falló, ya que el gordo de Takamiya me había visto…ya no había nada que hacer…

Hey! Miren chicos ahí está Mitsui – dijo gritando

Mitsui, ¡te buscan por aquí!- Gritaron todos emitiendo sonidos raros y burlescos

Me acerqué a ellos lentamente, no quería llegar a esa tortura tan vergonzosa.

Hola, ¿Cómo estas Mitsui? – dijo Aiko de improviso

Eh... bien gracias, pero… ¿Cómo me reconociste? Cuando nos vimos yo estaba muy diferente- pregunté muy sorprendido, ya que es muy raro que alguien me reconozca tan fácilmente.

Eso es muy fácil Mitsui, tu cara sigue siendo la misma y sé reconocer los ojos de la gente, además esa cicatriz que tienes en el mentón fue por mi culpa, por recuperar mi billetera, no podría olvidarlo. Es por esa razón que vine, quería darte las gracias e hice algo como gesto de gratitud – dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolso – ¡Toma! son chocolates para ti, los hice yo.

La verdad es que no sabía como reaccionar. ¿Qué hacia esta chica aquí?, mi cuerpo estaba inerte. ¡NO SABIA QUE HACER! De pronto las palabras del ejército de Hanamichi me hicieron reaccionar.

¡Chicos miren!, le ha dado unos chocolates y Mitsui esta muy nervioso y rojo – gritaron- ¿Quién iba a imaginar a Mitsui así? Y ¿Quién iba a imaginar que esa cicatriz la obtuvo protegiendo a alguien?

¡Mierda!, no puedo seguir que estos tarados me sigan humillando- me dije a mi mismo recibiendo los chocolates.

Espero que te gusten- agregó Aiko nerviosa

Oye mejor… ¿Por qué no nos vamos a otro lugar?- pregunté casi desesperado, ya que no me quedaba otra opción porque esos tarados iban a seguir humillándome

Bueno- respondió un poco sorprendida.

Se despidió de todos y caminamos unos pocos pasos para separarnos del grupo. Todo iba bien porque ellos no dijeron ninguna palabra al respecto, pero mi pensamiento se derrumbó cuando comenzaron a gritar cosas como "Dale duro Mitsui" o "¡Mitsuito! nos das envidia" y cosas por el estilo.

Íbamos sin rumbo caminado los dos, no quería que el silencio incomodo se apoderara de nosotros, así que le pregunte de donde conocía a esos tarados. Me dijo que habían estudiado en la misma secundaria y en el mismo salón, además me contó que con ella los chicos se portaron muy bien y que fue muy amiga de Sakuragui, pero este malinterpretó las cosas y le declaró su amor y fue así como ella pasó a ser otras más del ranking de rechazos de Hanamichi. De repente su celular sonó…

Era mi mamá, tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermanito al jardín de niños – dijo Aiko apenas cortó

Si quieres te puedo acompañar

¿En serio?, muchas gracias

No sé como fue que dije esas palabras, pero pude ver que al decirlas los ojos de Aiko se iluminaron levemente. Caminamos un buen rato y nuestras palabras fluían de manera muy natural. Aiko entro al jardín infantil, diciéndome que la esperara afuera y lo hice. Esperé unos 5 minutos y ella apareció con un niño muy pequeño al parecer tenía cuatro años de edad. Su aspecto pálido y extraño me llamo mucho la atención, en ese sentido se parecía mucho a Aiko. Supuse que él no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que cruzó una mirada conmigo; una mirada que por cierto fue muy pura y un poco celosa. Me hizo una seña para que me agachara, para así quedar a su misma altura. Lo obedecí y quede cara a cara con él. De pronto sentí que dos pequeños y tibios brazos me abrazaron o por lo menos intentaron hacerlo.

Soy Yuki, ¿Cómo te llamas tú, niño?

Me llamo Hisashi, pero me gusta más que me digan Mitsui.

Te qu...iedo mucho tío Mit…su…i- dijo el pequeño Yuki como si le costara hablar.

Sonreí, la verdad es que no tenía la menor idea de porque ese niño fue tan efusivo conmigo, sin embargo me sentía tan a gusto teniendo cerca a Aiko y a Yuki.


End file.
